TMNLK
by Sophon
Summary: The Pride lions find themselves in New York after being captured. They escaped and run into the TCRI building. After being covered in ooze and mutated, they agree to work with the people called Utroms. But they never expected to work with other mutants.
1. Chapter 1

(This chapter probably wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, but I'll make the other chapters better. Until then, enjoy!

Also, I haven't seen lion king in a while, so if I get some stuff messed up, sorry!)

Simba groaned at the concussion he had while waking up. All he could remember was him seeing Kovu, Kiara, and Nala fainting and a small pain in his hind leg. Next thing he knew, he was out. Simba lifted his head up and looked at the sleeping lions before him. He was glad to see that it was Nala, Kiara, and Kovu, but we were they anyway? There were bars around them, it was dark, and they were moving. They must be in those human transport machines. This wasn't good for any of them.

He heard groaning and turned to Kovu, who was rubbing his paw on his head.

"Kovu!" Simba said helping him up.

"Simba?" Kovu asked. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Simba said. "But I think we were captured by humans."

Kovu's eyes wided.

"What?" He yelled. "B-But lions who are captured by humans never come back to Africa again!"

"I know." Simba said looking around. "That's why we have to get out of here now."

Simba started to crash into the cage bars to get them open, with Kovu joining when he figured out what he was doing.

"Simba? Kovu?"

They stopped to look at Kiara and Nala, who were wide awake for the rocking.

"What's happening?" Kiara asked.

"Long story short, we need to get out." Kovu said as he and Simba continued the smashing.

The females had no idea what was going on, but decided to join the males in trying to break free. After a while, the truck stopped abruptly. By that time, the sliding lock of the cage door ended up breaking off from all the activity.

The lions noticed this and immediatly ran out. The doors of the transport machine was opened by a man in green.

"Ok! What the hell's goin' on back-"

The man yelled when the lions tackled him to get them out of the way of their escape. As they ran, they heard the man and another human yelled at each other, but they didn't listen as they ran.

After a few miles of running, they stopped when they noticed something different about the pridelands. Mostly the fact that it wasn't the pridelands anymore. The was humans everywhere they looked. There were tall regtangular thing they called buildings. All around them were things they never seen before, but possibly heard of. This must be a paradise to the humans.

"Lions!"

The humans screamed when the pride lions were noticed. They made so much noise, Kovu wanted to lash out a shut them up.

"No Kovu!" Simba said when Kovu tried. "We need to leave!"

"What?" Kovu asked.

Simba pointed is nose behind them. All of them turned to see the same green-wearing humans looking for them with net in their hands. They tried running from those humans before they could be spotted, but with the other humans screaming and trying to back out of their ways, that was hard to do.

"Since we're drawing so much attention to ourselves, we need to hide." Simba said. "Nothing about our rules will apply in a place like this, so there's nothing else to do but follow me lead."

Kovu nodded and followed the three to somewhere safe to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

They were exhausted and panicked. They need to find somewhere to hide that wasn't overcrowded with humans. There was so much action going on, they had no idea what to do. They ran anywhere to get away from the noise, but they never stayed for long as it bring more noise than before.

Also, the was other humans in white clothing and blue clothing looking for them. They were running out of place to go. They thought they would be cornered soon until Kovu noticed a certain building.

"There!" He said.

The pride decided to go in. They tried other buildings already, so why not?

As they expected there were humans, but at this point they were getting more annoyed than scared.

The humans were shouting words, but they looked more surprised than actually terrorifed. The pride found this confusing, but ran pass them to to run deeper into the building. after a while down the hallway, they ran into a room, that was glowing green.

It was a room that was fulled with containers of glowing, green liquid. This would've amazed the pride if one of those human hadn't been behind them.

Kiara yelped with one of them grabbed her.

"Father!" She yelled trying to break free.

Simba growled and bit the human's hand. The human let go of Kiara and back away, but Simba was surprised to notice that there wasn't a bloody bite mark on the human. It looked like a few dented bite marks, like in metal. The human didn't look as hurt as Simba expected either.

'_Something wasn't right about these humans..._' Simba thought as they all growled and backed away.

The humans drew closer to them as they back away. Then stopped through when Kovu hit a large stack of containers, all filled with the green liquid. They looked back and saw that the containers were falling. They pride tried running, but they ended up being covered in the green liquid when all the containers broke.

They were all hit hard by the containers. Simba looked up at the humans with dizzy eyes. They were talking, but there was some of the oozy, green liquid in his ears, so he couldn't hear him. The last thing he saw before fainting was the humans the humans reaching for them.

Simba stirred and put his paw on his head to subside the new concussion. What was wierd about was the fact that his toes reached a little more around his head, but he didn't worry about it.

Simba opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a semi-dark room in a human bed. He didn't see Kiara, Kovu, or Nala. He needs to find them they can get out of here.

Simba rolled over to lay on his stomach and got up on his fours. He was surprised to see that his back legs were suddenly taller than his fronts, making his behind rise up more than the rest of his body. In fact, when he looked at his front legs, Simba gasped at the fact that they were also skinnier and his paws didn't look like paws anymore. They looked like human hands!

He leaped from the bed in surprise, only to get a bigger one when he saw himself standing on his hind legs. He had no idea what was going on, he needed a mirror to see himself or something.

Luckily, he did spy a mirror in to dim darkness. Unluckily, as he walked closer to the mirror, he saw what had happened while he was out. He turned into a human-hybrid!

"AHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Simba couldn't believe what he saw it the mirror. He looked like a furry human. Well yes, all humans are a little furry, but he still has his golden-yellow fur. His also had his mane, but it wasn't wrapping round his neck and torso like it was suppose to. In fact, it could barely wrap around his neck sence it only went just below his shoulders for some reason.

"W-What! I! How! When! What the-! But! WHO!" Simba yelled of panic.

Simba jumped when chuckling was suddenly heard.

"It seems that you are awake."

Simba turned and growled when he saw one of the humans he saw before he blacked out. The purple-haired man with the black suit and glasses.

"You! You think this is amussing?" Simba roared as he leapped towards the man.

But Simba didn't hit the man, he hit some invisible force seperating them. Simba rubbed his nose and looked at the force, which was obviously a glass window, with a glare.

The man jumped back when Simba charged at the glass and started to claw and kick at it, roaring like, well, a wild animal.

"Calm down, Simba." He said.

Simba stopped and started growling lowly at the man.

"How did you know my name?" He growled.

"Your friends have been demanding me to bring you to them."

"My friends? Where are they?"

"Calm yourself. I will bring you to them, just put on your coat and I will let you out."

Simba looked at the chair the man pointed at to see a long, white, thin coat about his size. Simba walked to the chair and picked up the coat. He didn't have much trouble putting it on. When he ran away from home, he came across humans putting on clothes. Wasn't a pretty sight, but he remembered how they did it.

When the coat was on and wrapped around him, Simba walked to the door that appeared and walked through when it opened.

"Good Simba, now follow me." The man said walking with Simba following

After walking for a while, the entered into a room with many different human technology and many different humans. Simba looked around and stopped when he saw the others sitting in chairs, eating meat and wearing the same coats he was. They all were changed too.

Kovu also had a shorter mane that was to his shoulders, it was bushier, and now a light black color that looked almost gray. His fur was also a deeper brown.

Kiara looked like she use to have a mane. She now had hair on her head that went down to the middle of her back. Bangs almost covered her eyes, but not enough to not see them.

Nala also had hair, but it was a lot shorter than Kiara's. It was only on her head, not going anywhere, but it was still a tiny bit long.

Nala looked at Simba with a relieved smile.

"Simba." She said as the walked to each other. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Simba hugged his mate, not really surprised at the mutation since he used it all earlier on himself.

"I am too." Simba said.

He let go of her at glared at the man.

"Ok, now it obvious we deserve some answers, so talk!"

The man closed his eyes and sighed.

"It seems I do need to explain some things." He said. "Come with me."

The man walked out of the room with the lions following.


	4. Chapter 4

The lions looked in awe at all the things that they passed on the moving floor. Even the moving floor amazed them. There was flashing lights and giant machines everywhere that didn't even look like they were _made_ byhumans, let alone used.

"Let me introduce myself first." The man, who in front of him, said. "My name is Mortu, the Head of this company."

By this time, they were off the moving floor and in front of a big doors.

"By now, you're figuring out that we not of this planet." Mortu said.

"Yeah, but we think all humans are not of this world." Kovu said chuckling after.

Mortu chuckled too.

"That's not what I meant." He said pressing the button next to the doors.

When they opened, The lions looked as if they saw someone grow a second head. The room was filled with pink squid-like creatures! They were floating on saucer-like things, which they guessed is how they get around. They were typing on the computers, not even looking away to look at them.

"W-What are those things?" Nala asked.

"We are a race of what humans called 'Aliens' called Utroms." Mortu said.

"Utroms?" Kiara asked.

Mortu nodded and grabbed his skin. The lions gasped when Mortu pulled his skin right off his head, revealing the head of a robot. After removing more skin and clothes, Mortu's body was a full robot with another Utrom in the stomach area.

"M-Mortu!" Simba asked shocked.

The Utrom, Mortu, nodded.

"Yes, this is my real body." he said. "We, Utroms, need these metal suits to go undiscovered by humans."

All of this was being said while they walked into a room with more comupters. the center of this room was strange-looking pods. The lions backed away.

"I'm not sitting well with those pods..." Kovu said, the others nooding in agreement.

"Do not be afraid," Mortu said. "By using these 'pods' as you call them, we will tell you all you need to know about us and our being here."

The lions were still unsure, but decided to trust Mortu and walked to the pods.

(I'm deciding to skip this part so the chapter won't be too long. So, it's skipping to a few hours later)

The lions stepped out of the pods, amazed at the Utroms' story about how they ended up on earth.

"Ok, let me see if I could drink this in." Nala said. "The reason you're here was because a prisoner in your ship, Cher'll, short circuted your controls, causing you to crash into Earth. To hide yourselves, you made robot bodies, that you also have to use to move. But one was stolen by Cher'll and he used it to turn hinself into Oroku Saki, also known as The Shredder. After decades of living on Earth, you're working on a teleporter so you can teleport home when you catch Saki."

"Very good." Mortu said, actually impressed that she could gather so much.

Simba, Kovu, and Kiara were even surprised at Nala. Kiara looked at Mortu.

"Well, we know almost everything about you now. What happens to us?" She asked.

"Before you woke up, I discussed your fate with the navigators." Mortu said. "There was an agreement that you can become guardians, work with us against the Shredder."

The lions looked at each other, They had no idea what to say. When they came here, there only priority was getting back to the Pridelands. But it would be good to defeat a criminal like Shredder, like Scar and Zira was defeated.

"Ok, we'll do it." Simba said. "But only if you use that teleporter to take us home as well."

Mortu nodded.

"That can be arranged." He said using his robot hand to grab Simba's and shaking it.

Simba was confused at the gesture, but went along with it. With that handshake, the Lions' way of life, including the life itself, changed forever.


End file.
